Scars
by Aerogen
Summary: May has a secret she thought would never come to light, but what are the consequences when this secret is reveled?
1. Dream

_"And everything I can't remember, As fucked up as it all may seem. The consequences that I've rendered. I've stretched myself beyond my means.__..."_

_Stained "It's Been A While"  
_

"Stop!" May yelled in the dark of the night as she shot her head up from sleeping, a cold sweat was dripping all down her body, as if she was had just been sleeping in a sauna for the last few hours

Tears steadly rolled down May's fragle cheeks as she looked around the small roomlike structure that she was in, so frightened that she was shaking from head to toe. She was in her tent outside at night, just as she remembered she was in when she went to sleep the night before. The cold October wind blew a frozen shrudder across May's entire body and the tent itself was moved, making ripples that crossed the tent so elegently, it was haunting and beautiful in itself. May fell back into her pillow face first, as if she was afried of what she might have saw if she didn't do that as soon as she could.

"Calm down, May." May quietly said to herself, sobbing as she was saying each of the words, "It was just a dream, a harmless dream..."

She tried to convince herself that it was just a dream, but it wasn't just a dream. It was much more than just a dream, much more than just the recuring dream that she had every now and then. She silently quieted her sobbing enough to hear someone or something was making a noise outside her tent, the sound was a sharp noise, as if someone was walking right by the tent, the leaves crackling and crunching under the weight of the person or pokemon that was walking outside the tent that May was currently occuping. May waited a few seconds, frighten as she saw the zipper on her tent quickly being unzipped. When the person walk in a step, May found out in comfort that it was just her best friend Ash, who had a worried expression on his face, his eyes directly set on May.

"What wrong May?" Ash asked her quite loudly, rushing in though the zippered tent, worried for May's own safety, mabye more than May actually was for her own safety herself, "I heard you scream from in my tent."

"Sorry..." May quietly wispered, a blush slowly creeping onto her face from embarressment, but still was showing so much fear in the expression on her face, "I...I just had a nightmare."

"Well..." Ash said and stopped for just a second, trying to find the words he wanted to say, not really knowing how to comfort someone that just had a nightmare and then continued, "Do you want me to help."

"No..." May said below a whisper, softer than what she said before, with the same fear that was in her entire face when she woke up from her sleep

Ash didn't move, he silently scanned his eyes over all of May. She looked paniced, tears now rolling down her eyes faster than before, blood red fear in her eyes and from the tears. Ash looked straight into May's red eyes, finding more fear than Ash had ever seen in anyone before. Ash wasn't going anywhere, he decided. In fact, he moved closer to May, thinking that he could comfort her in some way.

"There's something wrong May." Ash said, quite serious with his choicing of his words and his tone, "What is it?"

"Nothing's wrong Ash." May said, trying to convince Ash so that he would leave the tent, so May wouldn't say anything that she would regret saying later, "It was just a dream, a harmless dream."

Ash continued to stare at her, he wasn't buying it, not for one single second. She didn't want her to be afreid of a dream, he wanted to confort her, to make her feel better. Ash grabbed May's hand lightly, reasuring her that he was there for her, that he was going to be there for her always. He looked at her again, the tears now stopped, and the fear expression in her eyes and her face were now gone, replaced with her regular, beautiful face. Weather or not May was chosing to surpress herself from crying and hiding the fear that was just in her eyes and on her face was beyond Ash's knowlage. May quietly squezzed Ash's hand as he held her's, reasuring him that she was going to be alright.

"I'm ok Ash." May said now in an almost normal voice, with almost no signs of unhappiness in the tone of her voice

Ash smiled, mabye he was getting too worried about the nightmare. It was just nothing, everyone had bad dreams, it was a part of life. May's dream might have been a bit more frightening than ussual nightmares, but it was not beyond the normal to have a terrifing nightmare. Ash's frown quickly turned into a smile. Slowly letting go of May's hand, Ash, without a word, crossed over to the other side of the tent. He unzipped the tent and quietly walked out of the tent, assumingly back into his own tent to get some much needed rest. The moment that Ash walked out of the tent, tears started to roll down May's cheek again.

"Why didn't I just tell him?" May asked herself, tears rolling down her eyes so fast, it was hard to keep up with each individual tear

She knew that she couldn't and wouldn't tell Ash or anybody else for that matter what the dream was about, she just couldn't. May slowly ran her right hand through her beautiful brown hair and sighed, she need to get some sleep also. She quietly laid her head down back on the pillow and covered herself up with the sheets that were beside her, pushed off of her because of the dream that she had awoken from just those few minutes ago. As May lied back down, she felt dirty, as if she had done something wrong.

Ash was right, she wasn't alright, she was far from it...

**Sorry that the chapter was short, it's always hard for me to start a story. You can expect the next chapter to be much longer, and you can expect it in the next couple of days. **

**I am going to try to keep this story in the teen rating, but I can't make any promises, considering it gets more of an adult theme the next chapter, but I'll try to keep it Teen safe to read.**

**Also, sorry if I misspelled a few words. I'm on an old computer that doesn't have spell check, but I'll be getting back to my regular computer with spell check sometime today and I'll spell check this...**

**But anyways, enough about that, as ussual, please review.**


	2. Lost

**Ok, I'm sorry that I could keep this fanfiction in the Teen rated section, but after planning out the story, I knew there was no way this would stand as a "teen" rated story. You'll see what I mean in a few chapters….**

**Anyways, onto the story…**

"**_No, please!" May screamed at the top of her lungs, tears pouring out of her red eyes from the pain that was going through her entire body, "Please stop!"_**

May's eyes groggily opened as the direct rays of sunlight started to dive into her eyes. She had to squint at first as she awoke, because of the direct sunlight cascading into her eyes, but her vision was soon restored to normal proficiency. She realized she was in her tent still, and by the looks of it, it was about 4:30 in the afternoon. Her head was pumping in pain from the lack of sleep that she slept the night before; her nightmare still controlled her emotions for most of the night.

She rubbed her eyes and reached into her backpack. She rummaged through it for a couple of moment and pulled out a mirror. She faced the mirror towards herself and looked into it. She had black ovals under her eyes, which only added onto the redness of her eyes from crying as much as she did the night before. Her hair was now rumpled and laid down to her back, although it still shone from the sunlight that was reflecting off of it from outside the tent.

After putting the mirror back into her backpack and zipping it back up tight, she crawled over to the zipper of her tent and started to fondle with it, trying to get the tent open. A few moments after, she succeeded in opening the tent and crawled out of it, rejuvenating herself in the direct sunlight that warmed her whole body.

As she got out of her tent, she looked around the cleared section of the forest that she and her fellow travelers had resided in for the night. She saw that Brock had made some type of ramen for lunch, and was starting to cook up more for the hungry travelers. Ash, who was sitting right by where the fire burned last night, was literally attacking the ramen, almost forcing the noodle as fast as he could into his mouth to hurry up for second servings that Brock was making. The sight of Ash lack of manners forced a smile onto May's face.

"He looks so cute when he does that!" May thought, almost out loud to herself, not realizing that she thought it until she did

She had to admit; she did think that Ash was good looking. He had a handsome face, a nice body, and hot eyes. She kept this bit of information to herself and her diary, though, since she didn't want Ash to know exactly how she felt about the young sixteen year old boy. It was not only that, but he had the liveliest and most caring personality that she had ever seen in anyone. He always cared for the safety of his Pokemon and his fellow travelers when they were in a heated situation much more than he cared for his own safety. That sometimes caught up to him in some situation, though.

She looked over to the other black hair traveler, which happened to be her brother, Max. He was amusing himself with a new device that he had bought at the store in Rustboro city the day before. She believed it was called the Poketachi, although she had no idea of what it was and what it was supposed to do; and by the looks of it, neither did Max. After playing with it for a few more moments, he grabbed his backpack and threw the device into it angrily, apparently angered because he did not know how to work the crafty device. He then grab his backpack, and after slinging the backpack over his shoulders, turned to the woods and started to run towards it, yelling "Pikachu!".

"Hey, May!" a voice called out from the other side of her, "You hungry?"

May turned to the direction of the voice to find Ash, still sitting where he was the moment before, but now finished devouring the noodles. Ash's face expression was now a worried one, telling that May had cried more the night before after Ash left her tent. May's stomach growled, she was quite hungry for noodles at the moment; which wasn't saying much, since she was always hungry for ramen. Her constant hunger was not apparent considering her appearance, which was slim and as other boys had told her, sexy.

"You know it!" May answered happily to Ash, a smile creped onto her face

"Then you better come over and eat fast, before Ash eats it all." Brock said to her with a laugh, then continued to cook the noodles

May walked over to where Ash was sitting and sat next to him, a smile still on her face. Just the smile on May's face alone lit up Ash's face, who was now starting to playfully shove May from right beside him. After a few shoves, May started to shove Ash playfully also.

"I get the next bowl of ramen!" Ash said playfully to his companion as he tried to get her to move by shoving her

"Why do you think that you get it?" May asked, playfully shoving Ash back, "You're not king around here, ya know!"

"Who said I wasn't?" Ash said, continuing to shove May and laughing

"Me!" May answered to Ash laughing

After shoving each other for a few more moments, Brock spoke up, finally undistracted from his noodle making at the moment to deal with Ash and May.

"Who's up?" Brock asked the two teens, both appeared to be hungry

May grabbed the bowl and chopsticks from Brock's extended hand and proceeded to eat her noodles just as Ash did a few minutes before, as fast as she could, leaving no noodle behind. As she ate, Ash had his eyes locked onto her. He was not disgusted by her bad manners when she ate, since he had the same terrible manners when he ate as well, so he was accustomed to it.

"Don't mind me asking," Brock started as she watched May shovel down her noodles, "but why are your eyes red, May?"

May instantly stopped eating her noodles and looked at him with her crimson filled eyes. Knowing that she didn't know how to respond to the question because of embarrassment, Ash decided to fill the older breeder in himself.

"She just had a bad dream last night, that's all." Ash answered Brock

May looked Ash straight into his brown eyes with her ocean eyes and vice versa, thanking him without saying a word, but only with expression.

"Ash is always so quick to back me up," May thought as she started to get a depressed feeling, "Yet I feel that I can't trust him with anything."

May suddenly felt a light jab on her shoulder. She turned to see that Ash had lightly punched her in the arm; a smile still lighting his face.

"Come on, May!" Ash started to say as he stood up from where he was sitting, "We need to go find Max and Pikachu so we can get started to Petalburg."

May's face once again lighten up with a grin as she got up. After she finished brushing off her shirt and shorts and putting the empty bowl that had before contained the ramen down, she grabbed Ash's hand and started to run into the forest with Ash right by her side. As they started into the woods, Ash let go of May's hand and started to run faster.

"I betcha I can find Pikachu first!" Ash said with a smile on his face as he ran past May, almost running into a tree in the process of trying to pass May up

"You're on!" May answered back to Ash, clearly accepting the boy's challenge as she herself started to run faster

May was now right by Ash's side, running neck to neck with him in the heated race. Ash looked over at May; she was panting and he could tell that she was running her hardest, which was a shame, since Ash was only letting her get this close to winning. Ash could accelerate and run faster than he was now. Mrs. Ketchum had told him something before, though, that he was always supposed to let ladies win in any kind of competition that he engaged them in.

"Of course," Ash thought to himself with a grin, "besides Pokemon battles."

Knowing what he should do, he slowly started to slow himself down, letting May get ahead only by a bit.

"Maybe we should split up?" Ash suggested to May, who was easily in earshot to hear him, "It would be quicker to find Max and Pikachu if we did."

"Are you crazy?" May replied to Ash, "Are you trying to get me lost by myself?"

Ash started to play the joke by putting on a small grin on his face, which caused May to gasp.

"Well….Maybe." Ash replied to her playfully, and then started to slow down from running, eventually going to a complete stop

May took notice and started to slow down to, breathing hard from just trying to keep up with Ash. Cold air was rushing throughout her lungs as she was breathing, which gave it a sharp pain to her lungs and chest every time she took a single breath. She turned around and walked to Ash's side, who she noticed wasn't breathing hard at all.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" May gasped to Ash while she bent over, holding onto her knees trying to catch her breath

Ash turned his head around and started to look around, trying to find anything that he recognized. All he saw was lines and lines of what looked like an endless abyss of trees; frost and dew slightly covering the branches of the worn trees. He turned back to May with a confused and worried look on his face. May returned the look with a confused look also; since when Ash wasn't feeling confident about something, she usually didn't either.

"Not a clue." Ash answered May, who had finally caught her breath and was standing upright

Ash heaved a heavy sigh, wondering now what they were going to do. Not only were they lost, but they have not found Max or Pikachu yet; both of which were most likely lost as they were in the confusing maze that was the woods. Ash looked down to the ground; he had also forgotten to bring his Pokemon with him too, so they had no way of getting out of the woods besides walking. Ash turned around to May, who was now rubbing her hands together, trying to get a spark of heat.

Ash had to admit, it was getting a bit chilly in the October air. His feet were starting to go numb from the intense coldness and wind that caressed his panted leg. Looking back over at May, it seemed as though Ash was barely even cold compared to May; whose lips were starting to turn a pale-blue color. Ash reached his arms around behind him and took off his black and yellow vest. He put it in his right hand and extended it to May, offering it for her to wear.

"No, I'll be fine." May replied to Ash's gesture, a slight tint of pink over her cheeks

Ash smiled; May always looked after Ash more than she did herself. In fact, she looked after almost everyone else more than she did herself. She was just that type of caring person; although she was always bit too modest to ever accept help herself. Even if it was her own brother Max, she still would usually want to do things her own way and get things by herself.

"She's just like me." Ash thought to himself as he still had his arm extended with the vest in his hand

"No, you'll catch a cold if you stay out here with just the clothing that you have on." Ash said to her, trying to convince her to put on his vest

"Are….Are you sure you won't get cold?" May asked Ash, hesitant from grabbing the black vest that Ash was offering

"I'm positive." Ash replied to May with the happy smile and the cheerful tone of voice that he always talked to people in

May slowly grabbed Ash's black vest from his extended right hand. She slipped the piece of fabric over her head and onto her being. After a few seconds, she nuzzled into the black vest that Ash had given her.

"It does feel warm." May said with a slight blush, not meaning to actually say that sentence out loud to Ash

Ash started to laugh, while May still was comforting herself in the vest that Ash had lent her. Ash's smile and laugh soon disappeared; a look of confusion now took the once cheerful smile's place. May noticed that Ash's eyes were once again scanning the area, looking for a path back to the camp where Brock was, most likely worried to death on where the two had gone off to. He looked towards the sky, noticing that the sun was already starting to go down.

"God, how long have we been out here?" Ash thought to himself as he looked up into the sky, now just starting to see the first stars of the night

The time, Ash guessed, was around 7:30. It felt as though they haven't been out here for that long, but the sky was saying different. After gazing at the sky for a few more moments, Ash turned back to May.

"We might have to set camp here tonight." Ash said with a slight tone of grimace in his voice

"Set camp with what?" May asked Ash, panicking from thinking that she would have to sleep on the cold, hard ground without a sleeping bag, "We left everything with Brock!"

Ash thought for a moment, puzzled. It was too cold to try to tough it out in the forest with no supplies. Yet, it's not like they had much of a choice. It was either they stay and make camp here, or they try to find Max and Pikachu then trying to find there way back to the camp.

"….Max!" Ash thought out loud, knowing that his puzzle had been solved

"What about Max?" May asked Ash with a confused tone in her voice

"He has his Poketachi with him!" Ash yelled out to May in excitement

"So?" May asked, still puzzled by what Ash was so excited about

"When he left to go look for Pikachu, he brought the Poketachi with him." Ash said to May, now calm and trying to explain his burst of excitement to her

"So?" May repeated to Ash, still as puzzled as before

"Don't you know what the Poketachi does?" May was asked by Ash, who was now getting frustrated by May not being able to understand the situation

May's cheeks started to hold a crimson blush as she shook her head no. Ash calmed down and started to explain to her what this device was.

"The Poketachi is the newest version of the Hoenn Pokenav." Ash quickly explained to May, "We can use it to find our…….."

Ash suddenly became quiet and looked up at the sky. As he looked up, he saw a huge Pokemon almost eclipsing the Moon that cascaded the evening sky. The Pokemon appeared to have two wings, two antennas of some type jetting out of its head, and a long tail; at which of the end of the long tail rested three diamond shaped flaps of skin. The skin of the Pokemon seemed to be totally green, with a bit of red tinted onto it.

The Pokemon seemed to have stopped over Ash and May's current position. After a few seconds of hovering above Ash and May, the mysterious Pokemon started to lower down slowly to Ash. After lowering for a few seconds, Ash started to have a clearer view of the Pokemon.

The Pokemon seemed to be a Flygon, a Flygon that he knew he had seen before. The long green wings blended into the night sky almost instantly, because of the dark green color of the wings that jetted out of Flygon's sides. As the Pokemon drew closer to the two travelers, Ash saw that the Flygon appeared to be carrying quite a few passengers along with him. As the desert Pokemon came closer to the ground, Ash heard a cry from one of the passengers on the Flygon.

"Sis!" one of the passengers cried out from the Flygon, a voice that Ash could instantly tell was Max's

The Flygon was close enough to the ground now for Ash to see every person on the flying Pokemon. There were four people on top of the Flygon, as far as Ash could tell. The shortest one was Max, his black hair clearly visible even camouflaged into the night sky. The other, taller person appeared to be Norman. The third he could tell was Drew; Ash now remembered how he recognized the Flygon, which he now knew belonged to none other than Drew. The last passenger, though much to Ash's disdain, was…..

"Look who we have here!" the brown haired boy said smirking as the Flygon lowered to the ground, the collar of his black coat popped up in the newest fashion

Ash rolled his eyes, if there was anyone he didn't want to see right now, it would be the brown haired boy standing on the Flygon…Gary. Gary always knew how to show up at the worst possible times.

"I'd say we have two losers." Drew continued off of Gary's sentence, after which both started to laugh

Ash and May started to stare daggers at Drew and Gary, who appeared to have cared less of what Ash and May thought. Since the Flygon was now inches from the ground, Max jumped off of the Flygon, running to her sister. When Max got to her, Max embraced her, in which May returned.

"I was….so worried." Max said, almost crying onto May

"Don't worry." May replied to Max, almost with a blush of embarrassment, "I'm ok."

Norman stepped off of the Flygon, his arms folded across his waist. Much to Ash's surprise, May didn't run to her father to give him a hug. In fact, May didn't even show any sign of him even being there. Ash continued to think about it for a moment, but dismissed the thought quickly out of his mind. Ash now turned to Gary and Drew, who were still laughing on top of the Flygon after what Drew had said about Ash and May.

"What are you two doing here?" Ash asked Gary and Drew in a very forceful nature

Gary and Drew stopped laughing and turned towards Ash. The laughter at Ash and May were completely gone from the faces of Gary and Drew. The laughter was now replaced with two grins on the faces of the two boys.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gary replied back to Ash in a matter-of-factly way, "We just heard from a source that you and May might have been lost."

"I personally didn't want to go looking for both of you." Drew continued from where Gary left off, the smirk still on his and Gary's faces, "Yet Brock and Pikachu convinced us to come and find you."

Ash took in what Brock and Gary had just said, and spat back with yet another question.

"Where's Pikachu?" Ash asked the two, who still stood on the Flygon

"He's at the Petalburg gym with Brock." Drew answered to Ash

"That Pikachu is looking pretty pathetic, Ash." Gary said to Ash, trying to contain himself from laughing, "Have you been feeding him?"

Ash's force now turned to anger towards Gary. Gary always knew how to push Ash's buttons, as he always did throughout the time that he and Gary had known each other. He was always demoralizing Ash at any time that he could. If it was insulting his Pokemon or his constant name calling to Ash, Gary always found time to pick on the younger boy, Ash. Yet, before Ash could throw an insult back at Gary; Norman decided to stop the situation.

"Now you three need to calm down." Norman told the three, instantly grabbing the attention of the three young boys

Ash remained angry for a few seconds, but then a smirk appeared on his face. He turned his back towards Gary and Drew to see Norman, who was now starting to walk back towards the Flygon. When he arrived at the Flygon, he climbed up onto Flygon, near the Pokemon's head. He then turned back to Ash, May, and Max.

"Let's go." Norman told the three, smiling, and motioned the three towards the Flygon, "My wife cooking and she wouldn't be happy if we were late."

Ash walked over to the Flygon and climbed on top of the green Pokemon. May and Max followed suit after Ash. As Ash watched May and Max walk over to the Flygon, Ash noticed that May was ignoring her father once again, as if she was mad at her father. May and Max climbed up onto the Flygon after a few tries by Max (mainly because of Max's short stature). Max took a seat next to his father as May sat right by Ash, an uneasy look on her face. After he turned around to the children to make sure that they were all on the Flygon, he turned back face forward.

"All of you better hold on." Drew whispered to the rest of the group as the Flygon started to lift off of the ground

The Flygon started to flap its wing quickly, so it could start to get altitude above the woods. After a few seconds of flapping its wings, it's started to slowly lift off of the ground, inch by inch. When the Flygon got up to about three meters, it started to slow down it's wing flapping and jetted into the night sky to Ash's next destination: Petalburg Town.

Yet, there was one child on the Flygon that wasn't as excited about going back home….

**Sorry if that chapter dragged on for a bit too long; but since it is Christmas Break in Houston, I want to get as much written as I can. As always, I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter and please review….**

**And just in case I don't update in time….Merry Christmas!!**


	3. Arrival

_"So tell us," The man said as he sat on the living room sofa; much more than a pinch of eagerness in his tone, "What is it you like to do?"_

_"Well," started the young and eccentric brunette, her mind filled with thoughts as she hugged her Pikachu doll as close to her heart as she could, "I like to color, and climb trees, and play with my dolls, and help my mom with cleaning the house!"_

_"That's quite a mature list of interests for such a little girl," The man told her, looking straight into his video camera that was perched on top of the living room television, a devious smile painted on his face_

_"I'm not little!" the young girl replied, emotionally hurt by the man's response, "I'm almost five years old!"_

_"Ok, ok..." The man said, trying to calm the young girl down, and then quickly changed the subject, "Do you like to play games?" _

_"All sorts of 'em!" The young girl yelled in response, the feeling of hurt and pain that burdened her just a few moments before completely gone, "Like Psyduck, Psyduck, Goose, and hide and go seek, and dress-up!"_

_"Do you want to play a game?" The man asked; a truely frightening grin painted on his face_

It was at the peak of eleven o'clock at night when the wings of the Flygon started to slow down in the depths of the midnight sky, signifying that landing at the destination of Petalburg town was near. Drew, who sat nearest to the Pokemon's head, was lost in a train of thought, while his eyes were fixated on a single star placed in the black sky. Max, who was now joined by Brock, was keeping himself preoccupied with his new red Poketachi, while Brock only watched as the young boy grew more frustrated by the second with the complicated device.

Norman sat on the oppisite side of his daughter, his eyelids closing from time to time due to the lack of sleep he has had for the last couple of nights. May, who sat sleeping next to Ash, gently had her head placed on Ash's right shoulder, using it as a pillow for her resting head. Ash, with Pikachu also resting silently on his other shoulder, was also starting to drift off; his body tired from the adventure in the woods eariler that day.

When Drew started to notice that Flygon was starting to descend towards the ground of Petalburg Town; he slowly turned around towards the other trainers, yet none of them paid the slightest bit of attention to him. Drew, agitated that he had not caught the eyes from any of the passengers, decided to speak up.

"We'll be landing soon." Drew stated, catching the attention everyone that was awake, including Ash

As Drew was turned around to the back of his Flygon, he noticed that Gary, who got off of the Flygon to ride on his Fearow about an hour before, was not in sight.

"Where'd Gary go?" Drew asked, concerned about his friend's safety and well-being

"Better question is, do we care?" Ash replied, half sarcastically, to himself at a level of volume low enough that nobody else could hear but himself

"I saw his Fearow land a while back ago, in the woods." Brock replied, completly oblivious to what Ash had said just a moment before, "I think he was going to take some samples of the water at Route 105 for reasearch."

After taking a deep sigh, Drew turned back around to the front of his Flygon, the thought of his friend completely erased from his mind. He looked down to the land below to see that the Maple's residence was no further than one hundred yards from where they were. After turning around from the ground, Drew gently patted his dragon Pokemon on the top of his head, between it's antennae. Flygon, appearing to get the nonverbal signal that Drew was trying to send it, started to flap it wings slower. The Flygon kept descending towards the land, until it was close enough to the ground that, when it flaped it's wings a single time, dirt and grass was lifted up by the strength of the wind made by the Pokemon's wings and was sent flying in every direction, as if it was as light as desert sand. As the Flygon's petite feet started to touch the ground, it's wings stopped flapping imedently; the ground now sitting still and calm. When the Flygon's feet had fully touched the ground, Ash gently started to nudge May, trying to wake her up.

"May, we're here." Ash told her as May's eyes started to slowly open to the twilight bliss

As May's eyes opened, she looked down and noticed where she had been laying her head for the last few hours. She quickly shot up her head and, in a failed attempt to try to cover up why she had slept on Ash's shoulder, started to blush. Ash simply chuckled to himself and helped lift the groggy girl up, putting her arm over his shoulder, and helped her off of the Flygon. As Ash lifted May up slowly, May accidentally grazed the palm of her hand on top of Pikachu's head, waking him almost instantly. Seeing that Ash was trying to help May up, the yellow Pokemon quickly jumped off of his trainer's shoulder to the ground, and landed so gently that not even a blade of grass was crushed upon Pikachu's impact.

When Ash, after helping May get off of the Pokemon, got to the ground, started to hear a loud laugh from behind him. When he turned around, he found that the source of the laugh came from Brock and Max. The former was just merely laughing to himself, as if he knew exactly what Ash was feeling. The latter, however, with his back on the Flygon, almost crying with laughter.

"What next?" Max laughed, cluching his stomach from his laughter, "Are you going to help my sister walk home to?"

The ridiculment of Max instantly painted a blush on the face of both May and Ash, and also caught the attention of Drew, who narrowed his eyes angerly at Ash. Drew teeth grinded as he watched the two. He had admitted to himself long ago that he had never on the same terms with Ash, envyous of the strong relationship that Ash and May has had since the first day that they met. At times, he thought that there might have been sparks between the two, but instantly dismissed the thoughts; rejecting them as bitterly as they were brought in. He had even known himself that he always had feelings for May. The first time that he had seen her, he knew that she was going to be the one. He had many fangirls, but none of them quite had a place in his heart like the young brunette did.

"Maybe you can carry her to the house?" Max continued, almost fully red in his face

"I... I was just helping her to." Ash started, but was soon cut off by Brock, who ran to the side of Ash

"Oh Ash," Brock started, his eyes turned into hearts, "Now you must know exactly how I feel each time I see the nurse of my dreams!"

The words of Brock didn't seem to help Ash and May's situation, with Max now almost having trouble breathing from the intense laughter. Even Norman, who at first, only stood with an indifferenced expression on his face, was now silently chuckling to himself. May, who face was much redder than Ash's, turned around from embarrassment, and started to walk towards the house. She quickly opened the door to her house, and walked in, slamming the door afterwords. Max got up from off of the ground in shock and disbelief, but still slightly laughing to himself.

"I don't get it." Max said as he looked at Ash, almost oblivious to the fact that Drew was standing right beside him, "Whenever I made that joke about her and Drew, she get real mad and start to beat me up."

"Then I would consider yourself lucky and count your stars." Drew said in a tone just loud enough that everyone else could hear him

Drew gently stood to his feet and jumped off of his Flygon. A few moments after he striked the ground, Drew reach into his purple vest and pulled out a strange Pokeball that neither of the other three trainers had ever seen before. The strange Pokeball's upper and bottom half, instead of being the normal red and white, was pure black on both ends. Drew held his hand out, the center of the ball pointed towards the Flygon.

"Flygon, return." Drew commanded in a low grumble, holding out his empty Pokeball in his outstreached hand

The Flygon roared as the beam of red light from the pokeball surrounded it, and in a matter of seconds, the Pokemon vanished; back inside of it's Pokeball. Drew dismissingly put the Pokeball back into his purple vest, as if it was a stranger to his, and started to walk to the house that May had entered just minutes before. As he passed Ash on his way to the house, his eyes met directly with his, anger ingulfing Drew's eyes.

Tension arose between the two in the few seconds that the eye contact last, so much, that sparks were even started to fly out of Pikachu's cheeks, the small Pokemon growled in protection of his trainer. After Drew passed Ash, he continued to the house, opened the door, and went inside. Ash, who continued to stare at the door after Drew had went in, felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see Norman, his eyes focused and determined as they had always been.

"Let's go in." Norman joked, a light chuckle escaping his lips as he talked, "I'm sure my wife is mad enough that we got here so late in the night."

Norman took his hand off of Ash's shoulder and proceeded to his house. After he watched the aged trainer enter the house, Ash turned his head towards Pikachu, who still had a threatened expression on it's small face. Ash smiled at the Pokemon and held out it's palm towards the ground; an offering to climb onto his shoulder.

"It's just better if you don't let people that try to make you feel bad get to you." Ash started to explained to Pikachu, to which Pikachu could only nod his head, "If you do, you only let them know that they won."

Sparks slowly started to cease from the cheeks of Pikachu as the threatened expression on Pikachu's face disappated. A smiled soon crept onto Pikachu face; all the anger once exposed now gone.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu sqeaked to his trainer, jolting from the ground, across his arm, and onto his waiting shoulder

With Pikachu on his sholdier, Ash turned around to notice that the two other trainers, Brock and Max, had already went inside. As Ash turned around to head to the house, he felt a small splash of water fall onto the black sleeve of his shirt. He looked up to see that all the stars that were once showing just minutes before had dissapeared, replaced by a dark mass of rain clouds. Ash scanned the sky until he saw a single star; the last star visable in the night sky, trying to escape the clouds that were attempting to engulf it. Nevertheless, the clouds soon ingulfed the tiny star, until there was nothing left in the sky but the black abyss of clouds.

As more rain started to fall from the Heavens, Ash put his hand over his and Pikachu's heads; an instant reaction of not wanting to get wet. Ash started to walk towards the house, until he got to the front porch. He turned back around to see that the rain was heavy enough now that you could not see much more than a few feet in front of you. Ash turned to the door and twisted the doorknob; pulling the knob back to open the door. He walked in to the house and, with a thud, closed the door; leaving nothing outside but a faint sound of falling rain.

* * *

**Well, that's about the only chapter in the story that has any comedic lines in it, as the rest of the chapters are quite serious. It also seems that writing comedic stories is not my cup of tea, since I did found that this chapter was the most akward to write of the entire story. **

**Sorry if there are a few misspelled words; my trial on Microsoft Word ran out, so I have no way of spell checking my work. **

**It would be nice if you left me a comment, but it would really make my day if you also left me critism on how I could do better (as long as it isn't a flame).**

**Anyways, until next time, Pokémon Getto Daze!**


End file.
